RefleX
''' 'RefleX '(リフレクス, ''Rifurekusu) is a vertical shooter released for Windows PC that was developed and published by Siter Skain in August of 2008. Story-wise, it apparently takes place after ALLTYNEX Second and before Kamui. Story This is also reinterpreted from another source. In the far future, the world government has taken a heavy stance towards militarism. Many of the citizens do not like this but are afraid to challenge the government, except for one group. The pilot is part of the resistance group known as "Valkyness", which challenges the world government's efforts. At first Valkyness was simply a minor nuisance, but that was until a scientist named Dr. Denys Guehalla joined the group along with his research. He discovered a special type of "core" and by studying it he eventually created the "Shield Shot System" (S.S.S.) using said core to power the system. The fighter that the system was used on was dubbed the "Phoenix Mk. 2", based off of the designs of the Phoenix Mk. 1 (seen in stage 6). With the S.S.S. infused Phoenix Mk. 2, the pilot is the last hope for Valkyness to defeat the corrupt government. The mission has been dubbed "Operation Reflex". Upon entering the battlefield, the carrier containing the Phoenix Mk. 2 was destroyed by Virgo, one of the government's special attack craft. The Phoenix Mk. 2 and another Phoenix-like fighter was launched just as the carrier was destroyed and the fighters entered combat for the first time. The second fighter's whereabouts remained unknown. After a fierce battle with Virgo, the Phoenix emerged victorious and Virgo retreated. The pilot followed the enemy forces, which were centering at the Moon. To get there, they invaded the main enemy base in Earth's Orbit and there engaged in battle with both Taurus and Scorpio, destroying them both. Upon leaving Earth on the way to the Moon, the Phoenix faces off against the Meteor Fleet, led by a massive warship called the Sagittarius. The upper hand is gained via a surprise attack on the fleet and they are defeated. However, it is discovered that the fleet was conducting battle with a much more serious threat than Valkyness. The Phoenix fights against the most advanced battleship of the world government called "Cancer". The battle continues in transit to the Moon where it changes into a more powerful attack form and continues the assault until a powerful blast destroys it from behind also taking out the government and Valkyness' lunar bases. It is then that the Phoenix realizes that the situation has become much more dire for the Earth is going to be attacked by a fleet of incredible power. After a day's thought and preparation, it is decided that the Phoenix will attempt to repel the invaders. As the Phoenix warps back to Earth, it is now that all of the forces of Earth become united. The civil war has ended due to the much greater threat. They are called the "Raiwat". The Raiwat were once humans who existed many centuries ago and ventured into space unknown. Some of these humans settled on a planet and over time evolved, turning into what appears to be a wolf/human form. These Raiwat invaders are conducting an assault on Earth but many do not understand why, save for their higher commanders. The reason seems to deal with something about "ZODIAC" but it is unknown. The Meteor Fleet and the Sagittarius was created to deal with the Raiwat, led by the Elite Base Buster Squadron "Enropi". As the Phoenix descends into Earth, all of Earth's remaining forces, both the world government's and Valkyness' alike fight to repel the Raiwat invasion. Here the Phoenix fights against the armored observer craft called "Scutum", whose purpose is to observe the progress of the Raiwat assault. After the battle is over, the human Virgo and the Phoenix descend into the ruins of the ALLTYNEX core to fight their greatest threat yet. Some words on the origins of the ZODIAC battleships. The 12 ZODIACs were created by the Raiwat as automated vessels, each having incredible power and all similar in design. Their most distinguishing features are the energy wings that appear out of the back to signal full power and also the near interpenetrate, energy reflecting shield. The 12 ZODIACs have the same naming scheme as the Earth versions, that is VIRGO, CANCER, TAURUS, SCORPIO, SAGITTARIUS, etc. The ZODIACs, despite being of the same design are slightly different from one another in their method of thinking and ability. For unknown reasons, the Raiwat lost control of the ZODIACs and they began a rampage that nearly destroyed the Raiwat. In retaliation however, they developed another ZODIAC. However, because of their successful attempt at deactivating the ZODIACs, the infusion of the 13th ZODIAC's core to its frame was discontinued. Unfortunately, said ZODIAC was stolen from them by the Yuda Clan, the ancestors of humankind. The Raiwat military decided to reactivate the ZODIACs and use them against Earth as revenge for their betrayal. The ZODIACs did not go unnoticed though. Dr. Denys discovered the ZODIACs and attempted to create weapons on Earth that were to destroy the Raiwat ZODIACs using his research on the ZODIAC Core. He dubbed these vessels with the with same naming scheme as the Raiwat: Virgo, Cancer, Taurus, Scorpio, Sagittarius, etc., all vessels that the Phoenix previously fought. Upon entering the place where ALLTYNEX once existed, the Phoenix fights against once of the ZODIACs, the same one that destroyed Cancer, called VIRGO. After fighting for a short time, VIRGO realizes how much of a threat the Phoenix can present and unleashes its full power, spreading its energy wings. VIRGO proceeds to escape the ruins, crashing into and destroying the human made Virgo in the process. During this continued fight, VIRGO fires all manner of powerful weaponry but the Phoenix's shield handles the load. Finally, the VIRGO decides that the Phoenix is too much of a threat and destroys the Phoenix Mk. 2 by firing everything it has against it. The attack manages to cripple the fighter and kill the pilot. However, something occurred that was unusual. The Phoenix Mk. 2 reactivated itself and gained a similar power to the ZODIACs. The special core that Dr. Denys installed in the Phoenix Mk. 2 was the 13th ZODIAC core, called "Ophiuchus". This 13th ZODIAC was created when the original 12 ZODIACs were destroying the Raiwat and was designed to destroy said battleships. Having been activated, the Phoenix began its new programming and proceeded to destroy VIRGO then go after the remaining 11 ZODIACs. Some time had past after these events. The Phoenix Mk. 2/Ophiuchus continued to assault the remaining ZODIACs, destroying them one by one while all the ZODIACs counter-attacked. The resulting battles completely devastated humanity's civilizations and left humans almost existent. The remaining humans managed to create an automated avenging system called the Neural Nest Network based on the ALLTYNEX OS and massive fortress in Earth's orbit called the Orbital Mechanized Temple, armed with specialized weapons designed to attack all of the ZODIACs, including the Ophiuchus. These weapons are the Kamui fighters, designed using the research of the ZODIACs and the Phoenix Mk. 2. In the final battle, the only remaining ZODIAC is LIBRA. Having detected the Phoenix, LIBRA attacked the Earth station in an attempt to draw out Ophiuchus and is successful. However, the Neural Nest Network also activated and two Kamui were dispatched to deal with both of the ZODIACs. Unfortunately for the Kamui, they ended up being no match for the ZODIACs despite their power. In one final attack, LIBRA vaporized the Kamui and in doing so crippled itself. The Phoenix easily took it out. Then, having completed its programming, it self-destructed in order to prevent the ZODIAC tragedy from repeating itself. Gameplay The Phoenix is armed with a spread shot cannon and a very powerful shield able to reflect most shots from enemies. Blue shots can be reflected, red and purple shots will be absorbed, and solid weapons (missiles) cannot be reflected and will go through the shield. As the shield is used, an energy meter will be drained which is also tied to the main gun, making it weaker. When the shield turns red, then it's energy is very low and will drain soon leaving the Phoenix vulnerable. The Phoenix can take six hits before it is destroyed. There are no powerups in the game, but your health is restored after you reach specific stages where the time skips ahead. As one keeps playing, extra lives/credits will be gained for new games. In order to be successful in RefleX, one must know how to properly use the reflection shield to cause massive damage to the enemy and protect themselves from attacks. One note: After stage 7, the rules of the game will change a little... Stages *Area 1A: Pinpoint Raid *Area 1B: Pains of Revolution *Area 2A: Orbit Passage *Area 2B: Stratosphere *Area 3: Pierced Tragedy *Area 4: Critical Days *Area 5: Nadir (ネイディア) *Area 6: Kaleidoscope (カレイドスコープ) *Area 7: Ras Alhague (Also known as Las Aruhage) (ラス・アルハゲ) *Final Area: Judge (ジャッジ) Bosses The bosses are all based on signs of the Zodiac. *Stage 1: ATFI-VI-BR002 Virgo (Human) ::Sub-Boss: ATCR-PI-E01 Pisces (Type-E) (Human) *Stage 2: STCP-SC-B02 Scorpio (Human) ::Sub-Boss: ATTA-TA-01C Taurus (Human) *Stage 3: SPFS-SA-C11 Sagittarius (Human) ::Sub-Boss: SPSH-GE-W01, W02 Gemini (Type-L, R) (Human) *Stage 4: ATCR-PI-E01 Cancer (Human) *Stage 5: Elite Base Buster Squadron Enropi (Raiwat Pisces) Sub-Boss: Capricorn (Raiwat) *Stage 6: Observer/Defender Scutum (Raiwat Taurus) *Stage 7: ZODIAC Virgo (Raiwat) *Stage 8: ZODIAC Libra (Raiwat) ::Sub-Boss: Brain-Fusion Based Annihilation Device Kamui (Raiwat Gemini) ''Reflection'' * Although RefleX was released a few years after Kamui, the RefleX project was started before Kamui. It was originally titled Reflection and was created by a division of Siter Skain called Ysuer. Reflection is more or less a three stage beta for RefleX and features the first three bosses and stages that were later upgraded. Category: Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category: Siter Skain Category: Games Category:Computer